Blue collar type workers are subject to a variety of types of occupational hazards. One type of hazard is that associated with the movement or stacking of heavy materials. Within this category of hazard is that activity associated with the movement of heavy pipes and other elongated cylindrical objects that are inheritantly unstable and, as such, are apt to move or roll, given the slightest disturbance of a pile of stacked pipes or cylindrical objects.
One type of industrial accident that has been by-product of work with such heavy pipes and the like is that the fingers of the worker can become easily crushed upon the occurrence even a minor accident involving the uncontrolled movement over even a short distance of a small number of pipes.
While various types of protective gloves are known in the art, there does not, to the knowledge of the inventor, exist a protective glove for industrial workers particularly designed to afford protection against the risk of crushed fingers in which such a glove does not impair the overall agility of the worker to perform the necessary handling function relative to stacking and lifting of heavy pipes and like structures. Accordingly, the instant invention may be understood as a response to the long felt need to provide a protective work glove particularly adapted for use by industrial workers whose efforts are directed to the positioning and arrangement of heavy pipes and other cylindrical objects.